rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der eingeschlagene Weg (Kapitel)
"Der eingeschlagene Weg" ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Perrin trifft auf Egwene und Bela. Sie beschließen, nach Caemlyn zu gehen. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Ufer des Arinelle Perrin schläft bis weit in den Tag hinein in einem kleinen Hain, bis ihn seine nasse Kleidung und der harte Boden schließlich wecken. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wird ihm klar, wo er sich befindet, und was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist. Sofort sucht er nach seiner Axt und sieht sich dann misstrauisch um, bis er sicher ist, dass keine Trollocs in der Nähe sind. Danach begibt er sich zum Rand des Gehölzes und betrachtet die Umgebung. Auf der anderen Flussseite bewegt sich nichts und er vermutet, dass der Arinelle zu breit ist, als dass das Schattengezücht ihn überquert haben. Im Geist geht er seine wenigen, verbliebenen Habseligkeiten durch - das meiste ist mit seinem Pferd verschwunden. Er friert in seiner nassen Kleidung und sein Magen knurrt. Er betrachtet wieder den Fluss und hofft, dass Egwene es geschafft hat. Seiner Vermutung nach dürfte sie weiter flussabwärts angekommen sein als er. Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens geht er los. Da es auf dieser Flussseite nur wenig Bäume gibt, huscht er vorsichtig von einer Baumgruppe zur anderen, wenn er sich versichert hat, dass niemand in der Nähe ist. Obwohl Lan gesagt hat, die Schattenwesen würden den Fluss nicht überwinden, doch er will nicht zu sicher sein. Nach einigen Meilen findet er schließlich Spuren und ist erleichtert, denn es sind die Abdrücke von Hufeisen, wie Meister Luhhan sie immer verwendet. Freudig vergiss er seine Vorsicht und sucht nach weiteren Spuren, bis er im Gehölz unter einer Tanne Egwene findet, die an einem Feuer sitzt und sich mit einem Ast bewaffnet hat. Bela ist bei ihr. Entschuldigend sagt er, er hätte rufen sollen, doch sie rennt auf ihn zu und fällt ihm um den Hals. Dann zieht sie ihn sofort ans Feuer, damit er sich aufwärmen kann, bevor sie etwas zu Essen auspackt. Beschämt sagt sich Perrin, dass sie besser zurecht kam als er und er sich keine Sorgen hätte machen müssen. Egwene erzählt, dass Bela sie durch den Fluss getragen hat und Perrin berichtet, dass er keinen von den anderen gesehen hat, aber auch keine Schattenwesen. Egwene sagt, dass es ihnen sicher gut geht und Moiraine bestimmt schon auf der Suche nach ihnen ist. Perrin bemängelt, dass sie ihn an die Aes Sedai erinnert, doch Egwene entgegnet, er hätte sich auch nicht beschwert, als sie ihnen im Kampf gegen die Trollocs half. Perrin sagt, er würde zu gern ohne sie zurechtkommen, doch er weiß auch, dass das nicht geht. Dann berichtet er von seinem Plan. Er sagt, die anderen könnten sie finden, oder aber sie sind alle bereits tot. Er wehrt ihre Proteste ab, da er diese Möglichkeit einfach nicht ausschließen will. Egwene fragt, ob er nach Weißbrücke gehen will, und Perrin sagt, dass sie das sollten, doch er ist sicher, dass der Myrddraal ebenfalls darauf kommen und sie dort erwarten wird. Egwene fragt, ob er einfach davonlaufen will, so wie Mat es vorgeschlagen hat, und Perrin entgegnet, er hätte daran gedacht, doch sie würden ohnehin von den Schattenwesen gefunden werden. Er glaubt nicht, dass es einen sicheren Ort gibt, und deshalb würden sie Moiraine brauchen. Egwene fragt verständnislos, wohin sie also gehen sollen und Perrin ist überrascht, dass sie sich seiner Führung anvertrauen will. Nachdenklich drückt er drei Zeichen in die weiche Erde, um ihr zu erklären, wo sie sich befinden, wo Weißbrücke und wo Caemlyn ist, in der Hoffnung er könne sich gut genug an die alte Karte seines Vaters erinnern. Egwene fragt verblüfft, ob er wirklich dort hin will und Perrin sagt, sie könnten querfeldein gehen und den Weg so abkürzen, da das keiner erwarten würde. Er wartet darauf, dass Egwene jetzt die Führung übernimmt und seinen Plan bemängelt, doch sie ist einverstanden. Perrin sagt, das einzige was ihn stört ist, wenn Moiraine sie in Caemlyn nicht findet. Er fragt, was sie tun sollen, wenn sie die anderen sucht und gleich nach Tar Valon bringt. Doch Egwene ist überzeugt, dass Moiraine nach ihnen suchen wird. Perrin sagt, sie sollten dort ein paar Tage warten, bevor sie allein nach Tar Valon weiter reisen und sich an die Amyrlin wenden. Nervös, dass ihm diese Worte so leicht über die Lippen gehen, sagt er schließlich, es gäbe laut Lan eine gute Straße nach Tar Valon, dann fragt er nach noch etwas zu essen. Doch Egwene sagt, es müsste vielleicht lange reichen, da sie kein Glück beim Fallen stellen hatte. Sie bemerkt kichernd, dass es zumindest einfach war, Feuer zu machen. Sie hat die Macht benutzt, wie Moiraine es ihr gezeigt hat. (Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 2)) Perrin sagt, sie sollten am besten gleich aufbrechen und macht das Feuer aus. Er nimmt sich vor, ihr zu beweisen, dass er ein Anführer sein kann. Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere Tiere * Bela Erwähnt * Haral Luhhan * Alsbet Luhhan * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Nynaeve al'Meara - als die Seherin * Con Aybara - als Perrins Vater * Bran al'Vere * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz Gruppen Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasse * Aes Sedai * Behüter Orte * Ufer des Arinelle, in der Nähe von Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Emondsfeld * Weißbrücke * Caemlyn * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt Sonstige * Amyrlin-Sitz Sprichworte * "Wenn Wünschen Flügel wüchsen, würden Schafe fliegen." - Alsbet Luhhan Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Caralain Steppe